


Day 6: A Meeting Gone Wrong

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 6, Fever, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Poison, Poisoning, SHEITH - Freeform, Seizures, Whump, voltronwhumpweek, voltronwhumpweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 6 (18th): PoisonSheith - Because of his half-Galran heritage which is still hated by many alien species around the planet because of the hatred and discovering that Keith is half-Galra slips him poison who doesn't get affected by it hours later. The leader helps with the antidote while Shiro waits in worry for word that Keith will be okay.





	Day 6: A Meeting Gone Wrong

**Keith’s pov**

The castle was surrounded by another alien species once more after their planet had been freed by the Galra once more, a meeting was to be held with the leaders to talk about future plans as allies. Allies were needed with the fight against Zarkon because his empire outnumbered us. I never really enjoyed those meetings since they just seemed to drag on while things got worked out between the alien race and Allura, she was the best one to handle the matters dealing with them. She had more experience when it came to diplomacy then the rest of us do because of her life as a princess. It was normal for us to sit in and listen what normally went on during these meetings since our presence was needed for them. I didn't really know why since Allura didn't really give a good reason for it, but talking about Voltron and us apparently was motivation for our visitors. 

I let out a small breath as the meeting did end while we would be helping around the planet to help them fix their destroyed resources and what they could do in case of another Galra attack. There was still a lot that needed to be done though to help this planet get back onto its feet because of all the harm that the Galra had done to them. We could get them on the right track though so they could recover from the struggle that their planet had. I had finished helping out with a few things when one of the aliens approached me holding a drink in their hands. I glanced over at Shiro and the others seeing that they were being handed drinks also probably as a way for them to say thank you

“Paladin, we thought that you and your friends could use something to drink. It's the only way that we can say thank you right now, but I hope you will accept it.”

Nodding, I took the cup from them knowing that Shiro would have my head if I didn't take the drink. We had to since it wouldn't be right to anger them

“Thank you.”

I watched the alien wander off before I gave a small breath, I moved to take a drink of the liquid anyways figuring it wouldn't be any different then Coran’s weird creations that he had made. I didn't notice the powder that was sitting on the rim of the cup though which was something that I would regret later... Much later.

 

**Shiro’s pov**

The work was finally done as everything that been taken care of with the meeting so far. The decision had to made to at least stay for the next few days to rest up and Allura wanted to discuss a few extra things with the leader. I had noticed that I hadn’t run into Keith yet which made me wonder on where he was at, he had to be somewhere close by since he would never wander off on an unknown planet like this. I ended up asking a passing alien on if they had seen Keith before finding out the last time that they saw him was by the spot where we had set up one of the supplies to hand out to everyone. The supplies had been handed out to everyone so there was no reason for him to be over there anymore, he should’ve of back to the castle by now

“Keith?”

I glanced around the area for a moment before the sound of loud wheezy breathing caught my attention like someone was struggling to breath. My eyes soon landed on the familiar armor that belonged to Keith which was sticking out from behind the containers that were holding the supplies earlier. Worry immediately washed over me as I ran over to him to see what was wrong, I hoped that it was nothing serious, but the sound of his breathing was making me think otherwise. The sight in front of me though caused my heart to drop as Keith was trying to catch his breath, but seemed unable to do so. He looked pale and flushed in the face like he was running a fever, I kneeled down by him checking his pulse feeling the rapid beat beneath my fingers. I looked around to see if there was anything that could cause these sudden symptoms to appear in him, my first thought was poison, but I wasn’t for sure on if that was actually what was happening. There was a cup laying not too far away from us, I picked it up looking at it for any signs of a powder or something that would indicate poison. A blue powder was sitting on the rim of the cup before I pulled Keith up against my chest while grabbing his helmet to talk into it

“Coran, meet me in the med bay. Something’s wrong with Keith, I think he’s been poisoned.”

Coran’s voice came over the coms as there was an obvious concern in his voice

“I’ll meet you there, Shiro.”

I moved to pick Keith and the cup up without a second thought before heading to the med bay as quickly as I could. I was seriously concerned for Keith though and the possible chance that whatever he drank had poison in it. I just hope that there will be an antidote knowing that it was the only way to cure the poison that was running through Keith’s system.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Keith was soon laying on one of the beds as Coran was looking him over to see what was wrong with him. I wasn’t for sure, but I was positive that the strange blue powder was poison. It was unknown though since this was a planet that we hadn’t been to before and one that we might not know what plants were actually living on this place. Allura ended up coming into the room with the leader of the Chouzor came in followed by a helper, I watched silently in worry as they talked while the cup with the blue powder got held up for them to look. The leader known has Yclihn spoke 

“This is Thavain, it’s a common but strong poison that can be created by the Thavain plants. Tyihn, you know what materials I need. Go get them and bring them back here quickly.”

The other Chouzor nodded before racing out the room as Yclihn started to look over Keith telling Coran what they could already go ahead and do to help him while waiting for the materials that were needed. Allura moved to pull me to the side though so we could talk about why we think that someone would give poison to Keith, the only thing that I could think of was because of him being half-Galra

“Maybe a Chouzor who had a grudge against the Galra still gave it to him, I know that we got drinks from them after handing out the supplies. It must of happened then, there were a few different ones who gave us the drinks though, but one of them might know who gave Keith his.”

Allura nodded before I went with Hunk and Lance to go hunt down the ones who handed us the drinks earlier, it wouldn’t be too hard to go find them since they all knew each other. I wanted to stay with Keith badly, but I knew that there was nothing that I could do to help. I probably would just get in the way if I stayed, it was best to leave Yclihn and Coran to helping Keith since they were the best ones to handle with making the antidote. Waiting was the only thing that I could while I was hoping that he would be okay and that we had gotten him here in time.

 

**Keith’s pov**

Everything was blurry as it seemed like colors and faces were moving around me, but it was hard to tell what was actually happening. I thought that I had heard Shiro talking in the background, but I couldn’t focus on his voice even though I was actually trying to

_ “Shiro...” _

I couldn’t get my voice to work as the voices continued talking about something, but it was just too hard for me to make out what was being said. Everything was just muddled and muffled together, it felt like I was stuck underwater because of how distant the words sounded to me. I just felt off and confused about whatever was happening. Why couldn’t I breathe? I needed to breathe... Another wave of weird feeling washed over me before everything just faded into darkness as the voices sounded frantic, but I couldn’t make out what was being said.... Sleep sounded really nice though... maybe taking a nap wouldn’t hurt too much.

 

**Shiro’s pov**

I let out a small shaky breath trying to calm myself down from what had just had happened behind those closed doors. Keith apparently had a seizure because of the poison that was running through his system, Allura came out to tell me what had happened, but that was hours ago. I hadn’t heard anything since then as I was just waiting to hear the news that Keith was going to be okay, he was in the hands of everyone that was in that room while I was out here just waiting. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to keep myself calm, the last thing that I needed to do was to panic. Panicking would get me nowhere and probably would make the situation ten times worse for me. Time just ended up becoming a blur though as I had no idea on exactly how long I had been sitting here, but I knew that had been hours since I last saw Allura. The sound of the door opening soon caught my attention though as I glanced up seeing Allura walk out, I braced myself for the thought that I would hear the words that I didn’t want to hear. A reassuring smile graced her lips though

“He’s going to be okay, he’s stable and the antidote is working. Keith just needs to rest until he’s better, you can go see him though.”

I let out the breath that I was holding before moving to get up to enter the room to go see Keith. His eyes were closed by the time that I reached his bedside, but he looked a lot better than earlier and his breathing was normal again. I snagged up a chair pulling it over to the bed while grabbing ahold of Keith’s hand rubbing it gently, just watching his chest moved with each breath that he took. I saw his eyes flicker slightly before they did open with him giving me a dazed look, it wasn’t too surprising that he was dazed though. Keith moved slightly before I rested my hand against his chest

“Ssh... don’t move too much, you need to rest, Keith.”

He gave a small nod as I brushed his hair away from his face to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Keith leaned into my touch though before he closed his eyes once more to go back to sleep for the time being, I was glad that he was going to be okay since he was the last person that I wanted to lose. Keith was too much of an important person to me, I’m going to have to make sure to keep a closer eye on him though especially with the planets that will want to harm him because of his Galran blood.    

  
  
  



End file.
